Letters
by Whimsical Firefly
Summary: An exchange of letters between Neal and Dom. 'Besides, he's written so much to me about you I feel like I know you'


**Letters : Part One**

_Whimsical Firefly_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly not mine. I'm only borrowing the characters for awhile..

_- - -_

_September 10th, 452_

Dearest Meathead,

I trust this letter finds you well, and that you are looking forward to your sojourn in the capital. Be nice to The Stump, and remember not to taunt it too much – it bites.

Mother and Father send their best wishes to Aunt and Uncle, as well as their apologies at not being able to stay longer. Masbolle is in desperate need of repairs and enforcement though, and we really couldn't afford to stay the entire duration.

Speaking of enforcement, I'm glad you asked in your last letter. The Own is interesting, and although not all fun and games, I'm enjoying myself immensely. (It must be noted that while I'm enjoying myself immensely, I attempt to keep a low profile.)

I'm not sure whether it's worth wasting the ink to write it, but stay out of trouble. The amount of trouble a first-year page can get into is usually minimal, but I have no doubts that you'll most likely manage to create havoc one way or another.

Yrs affectionately,

Dom

- - -

_September 15th, 452_

Domitan,

When will you stop calling me Meathead? In any case, you know how well The Stump and I get on – it was always mutual adoration from day one. Before I go much further, Mother and Father also send their best wishes to your Mother and Father, and say that it is perfectly understandable, and that they hope to see them soon when time permits.

With that over with, in future can we allow the parents to write their own letters to each other?

I'm not sure that I've exactly gone against your wishes to behave, but I have earned three weeks of scrubbing pots for my actions. It's The Girl – surely you've heard about her by now? Keladry of Mindelan if you haven't, and she's attempting to be another warrior maiden for the realm. Which would all be fine and dandy if My Lord Stump weren't a Stump. Would you believe he's insisted she has a years probation?

But I digress. I'm now her page-mentor, and thusly I guide the fair maiden hither and thither throughout the Great Palace, and attempt to keep her out of trouble.

Try not to get killed between now and your next letter; Mother would be so upset.

Yrs,

Neal.

- - -

_September 24th, 452_

Meathead,

If you prefer it, I could always address you as Nealan like Mother does? It would be no trouble, I assure you. However, I really must say that Meathead suits you. It goes along with all the finer aspects of your character. The pig-headedness, the dramatics and all those other thing which my Lord Wyldon adores. Admit it, Meathead, it's you.

In reference to your letter… oh-ho-ho! 'Guiding the fair maiden here and there,' eh? What's The Girl like? I believe you said her name was Keladry. Is it a pretty name for a pretty girl? I suppose it wouldn't surprise you to know that the Lioness has been riding with us and cursing Wyldon's name over his intervention and probation. The Lady Alanna is quite inventive when she chooses to be, and I wouldn't fancy being in Wyldons place.

In any case, we've had wagers laid amongst the Own as to her chances. There are good odds for her breaking within the first season; but I'll await your guidance before laying down any money.

And tell Aunt that I am doing my best to stay alive, although it is sometimes easier than others. We're doing some relief work near the Gallan border at the moment, so it's quiet even if it isn't a picnic. Scanra is frisky as always, but we're not that way for awhile as Second Company is guarding it. Lucky devils.

Yrs,

Dom

- - -

_October 1st, 452_

Dom,

Here's a thought, you could just call me Neal? It's lucky that I'm a kind soul and haven't christened you with a name that emphasizes your less charming aspects.

In regards to The Girl (she usually goes by Kel), I'm desolated to be obliged to destroy your delusions. She's not ever likely to be a beauty, although depending on how she develops she may end up with her own kind of charm. She's tall, say a hand's width taller than Rosienna, and fairly solidly built. She's quiet, and gives off the impression of being a bit reserved around others, even if she was direct enough with me when I first took her up as a sponsor.

She's mean with a pole arm though – she trained with the Emperors Court in Yaman, although I'm ignorant of the time she spent there. The first day in training she bested Joren of Stone Mountain when he thought she'd be an easy target. It's a memory I cherish.

As for the wagers… I wouldn't advise you to lay money on a time yet. She's stubborn enough to see this through. The trick to it is whether The Stump allows her to stay. Given how My Lord has reacted thus far, I wouldn't put money on it at all. But there, why be gloomy?

I hope you continue to enjoy the Gallan border, with all it's delights. Do they have delights as far as Galla yet?

Yrs,

Neal

- - -

_October 8th, 452_

Meathead,

You can't give me a name to emphasize my less charming aspects because I don't have any. You'll have to face the facts someday – I'm simply the epitome of perfection.

The Girl sounds interesting, if nothing else. The wagers will no doubt continue, so do keep me updated just in case there's a change in the wind. Or even if there isn't, it's sometimes good to bet on the long shots.

Speaking of Rosienna, how is my little cousin? Egads, think of it Meathead. In a few years she'll be old enough for crushes and flirtations. We'll have to beat them off with polearms. Think of it as incentive to master your weapons skills.

We're leaving the 'delights' of the Gallan border. And yes, in answer to your query, they have delights. One in particular, a young dimpled lady who lives nearby our camp. I shall think of her fondly as we go.

Yrs,

Dom

- - -

_October 12th, 452_

You sly old dog! So that's what the men of the Own are up to these days – romancing innocent young ladies and then galloping off into the sunset!

-Neal

- - -

_October 22nd, 452_

To learn to kiss like that, she can't have been too innocent. Besides, better than pining away after a lady who is already attached. Not that I can think of anyone who does that.

-Dom

- - -

_October 29th, 452_

He's too old for her. She's young and beautiful and interesting. And damned if it's any business of yours anyway!

-Neal

- - -

_November 2nd, 452_

It isn't any of my business, you're quite right. And until you confirmed it I had only suspected.

-Dom

- - -

_November 21st, 452_

Dearest Nealan,

I sense due to the silence that I have overstepped a boundary within our cousinship, and I dutifully beg your forgiveness. I spoke only as someone looking out for a relation, whilst simultaneously attempting to defend ones own shaky moral ground. I humbly apologize.

Moving onto safer subject material, did you notice we stopped by the practice field? You didn't acknowledge my wave, but then that could have just been you being your usual ornery self.

Not that you are ornery. Or have any negative points.

We saw the girl tilt – I'm tempted to disagree with you. Whilst she will never be a beauty as such, she already does have her own certain something. If you're just looking at her face, she looks quite dreamy, and her features are reasonably delicate. Atop that bruiser that she calls a horse, she looks positively dainty.

Allow me a moment to gloat if you will – I was the only one in the company to bet that she'd stay on the horse, and I'm thus spending the evening at The Jugged Hare. A pity I've no one to spend the evening with, but I'll manage.

The Tauros that we came down to battle with has been taken care of, but it was too late for three of the women. The third in particular – I saw her die, Neal. If I'd maybe been that bit quicker, maybe been able to stop him from throwing her. She landed at such an odd angle, she must of broken her neck. For the last two nights I keep on hearing her scream and then the abrupt end to it. Death is part and parcel of a soldiers life, but it's the first time I've witnessed death so closely. I'm not as able to handle it as I had thought.

I hope to hear from you soon – don't make me come down to the capital and beg. I've grown accustomed to your letters and have missed them these past few weeks. Who would have thought it Meathead, I'm actually growing a little bit fond of you.

Yrs,

Dom

- - -

_November 26th, 452_

Domitan,

I accept your apology and must confess to missing your letters. It's nice to have someone on my level to write to. Or, almost on my level. Never let us forget who is superior to whom.

I'm sorry to hear about the Tauros, and wish that I could offer some meaningful advice. We both became a little acclimatized to death during the War, but in a more distant sense – seeing someone die is another level again. If it's any comfort, speaking from a healers point of view as soon as her neck broke she would have felt no pain.

I can't think of any other soothing words, except that in future, remember this and be a little bit quicker.

In an effort to distract you, I'll pass on the following Kel tale. Would you believe what the chit has done this time? She took on Joren's crowd. A _first season page_ took on _three third year pages_. All of them taller and heavier. She took a beating, obviously; but the others showed a fair bit of damage in the mess the next morning as well. Give the girl this much, she can fight.

What I don't understand is _why_. I've asked her, and she gave a partial explanation, but there has to be more to it than that. There has to be, because the next evening she went and did it again! It's bringing her to Wyldon's attentions constantly and not in a good way. It's foolhardy and reckless and idiotic and I can't believe that someone who is usually so sensible could be this daft! And she says that _I'm_ being unreasonable about this!

-Neal

_Postscript_: I would like to bring to your attention that you called me Neal in your letter. Sixth paragraph for reference. See, it wasn't that hard, was it?

- - -

_December 1st, 452_

Meathead, meathead, meathead.

That Neal nonsense was a slip of the hand, I simply wasn't in the right mental state to be writing.

As your elder cousin, let me offer you some good advice. The key part of it is _Never Argue With A Lady_. In more depth, that means that should she wish to do something and think that it's the right course, agree. Should she wish to talk about something, agree. Should she _not_ wish to talk about something, agree. Should she wish to go somewhere, agree.

I take this position with all ladies (except ladies who are also crown offenders) by this golden rule, and it seems to work. All my body parts are still intact, anyway. Keep it in mind, it could do you well.

In an interesting turn of events, I've been promoted to corporal. The story of how is long and involved, but My Lord says I have a knack for it, and may go higher still. I'm proud, although it doesn't take the sting off the deaths the Tauros caused.

Midwinter is arriving soon. Do you suppose you'll be getting any coal in your stocking?

Yrs,

Dom

- - -

_December 5th, 452_

No Dom, I doubt I'll be getting coal. You on the other hand…

Congratulations on your promotion, assuming of course that you feel the need to be congratulated. It is rather impressive.

I'm guessing I won't be hearing from you anytime soon, so I wish you all the best fro Midwinter, and Mother and Father do the same.

-Neal

- - -

_December 31st, 452_

Neal,

As it is Midwinter, I'm going to let you off the hook for now. I hope you had a wonderful time, as by the time you'll get this Midwinter will have been and gone. I don't even think it will start heading your way until late January.

Third Company has headed off towards Pearl Cove; there's a bad storm and they need aid. Even if the immortals are quiet, there's always something for the Own to do. I can appreciate that, even if I do wish that I was someplace warm with pleasurable company beside me.

You're almost done anyway. First year is nearly over, and the girl is still here. There's been some tremendous payouts from the wagers over that, did I tell you? Ridiculous, but it does make me tempted to bet that she'll stay on. I've betted on her before and she's come through, don't you think there's a chance she could make the long haul?

It's getting late and we rise early. I need some sleep. Happy Midwinter Nealan, and Gods Bless.

-Dom

- - -

_February 12th, 453_

My estimable cousin,

If nothing else, she deserves to stay on. I can't explain it, but the best lesson in chivalry I'd ever heard just came from someone five years younger than me, and a girl at that.

I've never thought about the way things work. Hazing has always happened, it's just one of those things. She's right though, and I just…I'm beyond words at this point. She deserves it, Dom. More than anyone else here, she deserves to be a page, then a squire, then a knight. To meet her idol, and to be able to train and learn without being harassed by the Stump and the training masters.

Lady Alanna has the fire, she sees noble deeds and she fights for great things. Keladry has a fire, but it burns differently. She's a protector, and she's what knights were meant to be.

Father mentioned Pearl Cove to me. It sounds as though it would be a mess, I hope you keep safe and stay chipper. I know you'll do your best.

-Neal

- - -

_March 21st, 453_

Dearest Meathead,

Sorry for the delay in writing, but things were hectic and then I lost your letter for awhile.

I haven't seen such passion from you since you left the University to start training. Was what she said really so grand and marvelous? And what's hazing?

You're right, the cove was a mess, and having just left I really don't feel the need to go into detail. We're heading back to Corus, although for how long I don't know. My Lord says we're to rest up and relax, but I have no doubts that if there's a battle or a need of us somewhere we'll be off again as quickly as possible. If I can manage it, I'll stop by sometime and we'll catch up. If I can't manage it, there'll no doubt be other times.

Good luck for the examinations this spring; not that you'll have any difficulties where book-learning is concerned.

-Dom

- - -

_April 6th, 453_

Dom,

Little examinations been and gone, really they're too easy. If only people didn't build them up into such a nightmare. Truly, I blame The Stump for that.

As for hazing…you know of it. It's the older pages making life difficult for the new ones, making them run errands and such. She said that there's a line to cross, and Jorens crowd crosses it with their antics. I'll never forget it, Dom – she just stood there looking at me with that gleam in her eyes. She said that if we do this when we're pages, what about when we're knights? Do we then look after people, or do we do as we learnt when we were pages and keep on walking thinking it isn't our problem.

She was looking at the long-term, even thought she knows she might not be here next Autumn.

An abrupt change of subject, we're now off on a nice jaunt in the royal forest. All singing and pretty birds flying (no, really – we have birds. Kel has a flock of sparrows that have attached themselves to her.) It would be jollier still if it would stop raining for a day or two.

It won't be quite so bad once we make it to the camp site at least. How I long for the shelter of a lice-infested cabin!

-Neal

- - -

_April 29th, 453_

Neal,

It was good to see you over the camp, even if the situation wasn't as good as we could have hoped for. I was impressed by your lady page though – first she managed to lead us to the spidren nest, and then when standing guard she managed to kill one of the fetid things and save a friend. She keeps her head, I'll give her that. You did good work too, Meathead. I was very impressed by the way you speared the thing. Next time though, try not to throw up afterwards.

I've put some money on her by the way. I succumbed to the temptation and I've wagered that Wyldon will let her stay. It's still a long shot, granted, but I really think that she'll make the grade if someone gives her a chance. And, say what you like about My Lord Cavall, he is fair to a fault.

Either way, hopefully I will see you for awhile longer this Spring at Corus. I have a few weeks leave, and I intend to make the most of it.

Let me know the verdict, by the way. Should she leave, I'd be tempted to see if my Lord needs a female standard-bearer or some such thing. She'd be an asset to the Own.

-Dom

- - -

_May 3rd, 453_

Dom,

Moments like these are far too rare to cheapen with heavy-handed words. She can stay. I never thought the Stump would do it, but he's going to let her stay!

-Neal

_Postscript_: How much are you collecting on that wager again?

- - -

**And here's where the author begs shamelessly for reviews.**


End file.
